Tadaima
by Goddess of All the Universes
Summary: Someone has returned from the past...Shizuo x OC x Izaya...No Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Durarara! is not mine...

Chapter 1

It was a normal day here in Ikebukuro…though all was not peaceful. Off in the distance, a vending machine suddenly flies into the air and comes crashing down.

"Old man, it's not like I don't have the time, but I'm only going to give you 5 minutes of my life." said a familiar angry voice.

"Please have mercy! Tell Tanaka-san that I'll give him the money by the end of the week!" cried the poor man before he ran away for his life.

"God damn it! So much time wasted because of him." It was obvious he was quite pissed off. He dropped his cigarette on the ground and he stepped on it. Off he went to hunt down a certain someone who wasn't supposed to be in Ikebukuro.

In a nearby area in Ikebukuro…

"My you are a great deliverer aren't you?" said another familiar voice.

"I guess I should thank you for that comment…but there's something I've been meaning for you to ask. Why did you decide to not help those girls perform suicide?" typed Celty.

"Like I said, Orihara Izaya is not that cruel of a person, and I found them truly boring and stupid for wanting to die for the reasons they did." replied Izaya.

Suddenly, he moved to the side and in came a flying recycling bin.

"Izaya!" yelled Shizuo.

"Looks like Shizu-chan is here, ja ne!" grinned Izaya as he ran away.

"Izaya! Come back here you bastard! I thought I told you to not set in Ikebukuro! I'll kill you!" Shizuo ran after him.

Celty just shook her head.

"Some things will never change. I'm going to go home. It's been an exhausting day. I better get home fast a storm is about to hit" said Celty. Then she hopped on her bike and drove back home.

"Oh Celty! Okaeri!" greeted Shinra.

"Tadaima! I'm going to take a shower. No peeking." Celty went off to change.

"Hai, hai" Shinra replied.

Ring, ring!

"I wonder who that could be at this hour." He went to pick up the phone.

"Moshi, moshi?"

"It's nice to hear your voice again…it's been a long time hasn't it Shinra" replied the voice on the other line. Shinra froze and his eyes widened when he heard the person speak. He knew this familiar voice anywhere. It was the voice of someone who he and Celty and many other people cared about very much.

"Hello is anybody there? I know it's you Shinra because I can hear the sound of your breathing here on the other line."

"Oh gomen. It's just that…I thought I would never hear from you again." Shinra said with softened eyes.

"Ha ha, well you thought wrong. Anyways I just thought that maybe you and Celty want to get together with me." replied the other line.

"Oh that would be great. So when will we see you?" he asked.

"I'll see you the day after tomorrow. Mata ne."

"Can't wait. Oh and it's been great talking to you again." Shinra said with a nostalgic tone.

Then the line went dead. Celty came out of the shower.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"It was-" Crash! Thunder shook the sky. Celty couldn't believe it!

"You're not joking right? This isn't a dream? It's real?" she replied with a shaking voice. She was going to cry with happiness.

"Nope. This is real, Celty. This is real." He replied as thunder and lightning appeared in the background.

Hi guys! It's like my second fanfic...though I haven't finished my first lol! Anyways hope you enjoy and please read and review! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own "Durarara!" or its characters.

Chapter 2

The next morning, the sun was shining in Ikebukuro. The day reflected on how Shinra and Celty were feeling today. Celty got out of bed and changed out of her pyjamas.

"Ohayou Shinra." she replied.

"Ohayou. Celty you're feeling pretty good this morning." He replied back.

"You are too." she sat down on the sofa.

"I know. I'm just so excited; I mean it's been so long since we've seen her. There's so much to do. I want everything to be perfect when she comes." he replied with such glee while he was twirling around with his arms spread out. You could even see the flowers all around him.

"Are you going to tell _him_ that she's coming?" Celty asked.

That caused Shinra to stop twirling and turn silent. His hair covered his eyes.

"That is something for her to decide isn't it?" He raised his head and sat down next to her.

"Sigh…I know he should know that we're going to see her, but I don't if that is the right thing to do. I'm sure he has a lot of questions about why she disappeared, but I don't know how he'll react. Also, I don't even know if she even wants to see him. So for now I think we should leave it until we see her tomorrow."

"You're right. I also have questions about why she disappeared and I want to know where she's been all this time. I mean why did she choose now of all times to contact us?" Celty asked.

"I want to know as well, but right now we have a lot of things to do to get ready for tomorrow." Shinra got up as well as Celty.

"Now I'm going to go to the store and get all ingredients I need for the food, and I'm going to clean up the place. What about you Celty?"

"I'm going to go out as quickly do a job, but after that I have nothing else to do. So do you want me to do anything?" she asked.

"Well why don't you get some flowers, you know how she likes them." he was walking Celty to her bike.

"I think I'll get a few of her favourites…I was thinking maybe I should get her white roses and if possible some sakura flowers." she replied as she got on her bike.

"That sounds great and if you want to get her a present that would be good, too."

"Yea, anyways I'll see you later this evening. Bye." Celty drove off to the road.

"Yosh, now I have to go and do my part, too." Shinra was off to the store.

_On a plane flying to Tokyo, Japan…_

"Attention please, we will be arriving to Tokyo in about 12 hours. Thank you." The announcer replied.

"My you are a cute ojou-san aren't you? Is this your first time going to Japan." An old lady replied to the young women next her.

The young woman turned around from the women to face the woman.

"Thank you very much and no it's not my first time flying to Tokyo. I have been there many times." She replied with a radiant smile.

"If I may ask what's so different about this time. I'm personally visiting my family. They live in just outside of Tokyo. Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't ask for your name." The old lady replied.

"I'm going to be returning to Tokyo for a while this time. I'm actually going to be visiting my old friends and my family as well. Also, my name is Miyu." she replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Durarara! is not mine but the OC's are.

Chapter 3

Enjoy!

_Back in Ikebukuro…_

"I wonder if she'll still like the same things?" Shinra thought out loud after he came home from the store.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. Now then, to clean this house spotless from top to bottom." Shinra rolled up his sleeves and got to work.

_With Celty…_

"That delivery didn't take long at all. Now to get the present and the flowers." She thought as she drove on her motorcycle. At the florist she bought a bouquet of white roses and surprisingly lucky, she managed to get sakura flowers as well.

"Now to get the present." she thought as she left the florist. She suddenly saw Shizuo waving and she stopped her bike.

"Yo." he said.

"Hey what's up? I guess seeing you right now, you didn't catch Izaya again." she typed.

"Hey that bastard managed to slip away again. I swear I will kill that bastard someday. Anyways, besides that nothing much, I just wanted to talk." He replied and he saw the flowers.

"What's with the flowers? Are you and Shinra going to have a romantic day or something?" Shizuo asked as he got out a cigarette.

"No, these are for old friends of ours who we've haven't seen in a long time. I just have to get a present now." She typed.

"Well I hope you get a good present and have a great time with them. I would like to meet your friend some time." Shizuo then let out a puff of smoke.

"Arigatou." She typed.

"Mata ne." she typed and she drove off.

"Yea." He let out another puff.

As she was driving, Celty wasn't sure on what to get her. It has been many years since she last saw her.

"I know!" Celty made a sharp right turn and she visited a jewelry store. Unknown to her a certain information dealer saw her go into the store.

"This seems interesting." he replied as he headed into the store as well.

"Now what to get her?" Celty was looking all around the store. There she saw it in a display case. It was a beautiful silver necklace with a silver angel wing at the end. It also had a stud and a pink ribbon as well.

"You have good taste in jewelry." a voice said behind her. Celty jumped, she was surprised.

"Oh it's just you." she typed. Right now he was the last person she wanted to see at the moment.

"I'm hurt. You don't see happy to see me." Izaya pretended he was hurt.

"Now, if I may ask who is this necklace? Yourself?" he asked.

"No, it's for a good old friend of mine." she typed back. Celty had then asked the clerk if she could buy it.

"Oh yes, that's a beautiful necklace. Is this necklace for a special someone?" the clerk asked while he opened the display case.

"Yes." She typed. She then paid for the necklace.

"Please come again." replied the clerk as she and Izaya left the store. Celty then tied the present with the flowers.

"Are you and Shinra having a romantic getaway?" he asked slyly. She shook her head. Then he noticed the types of flowers that were in the bouquet.

'No it can't be.' he thought. Then Celty drove off and he looked off into the direction after she left, his mind drifted off.

_Flashback_

"Izaya." A girl beautiful girl replied.

_End flashback_

'She's gone now." he thought as he walked off.

Celty arrived home and found the place to absolutely sparkling clean.

"Oh Celty you're back. I didn't expect you to be home so soon. Okaerinasai." Shinra was wearing an apron.

"Wow. The place looks great. So what are you making?" she asked as she came into the kitchen.

"Oh I'm just prepping everything for tomorrow. I'm making all of her favourites." he replied with his hands on his hips.

"So did you get everything? Let's see what you brought here." He looked at the bouquet and the present.

"The flowers look really good. Now we just need to put them in a vase filled with water. Also, the necklace looks beautiful. I'm sure she'll love it." he replied.

"Now let's clean everything up, relax and go to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow." Shinra replied.

Guys I'm not sure if I should update my stories anymore. I mean for my first story i haven't gotten like any reviews. So does that mean that people hate my first fic. If they hate my first one, I don't know if this one will be any good. I'm not sure, but I might stop writing all together since I have no reviews for my other one. So you people out there unless I get some reviews for my first fic I don't think I'm going continue this fic either. Sorry! .


	4. Chapter 4

Durarara! Is not mine! The OC's are!

Chapter 4

_Tokyo Airport_

A taxi stopped and a girl got in.

"Ojou-chan where would like to go?" the cab driver asked.

"Take me to Ikebukuro." she said. Then the cab drove off.

"Ojou-chan you shouldn't be out there alone this late at night there. There are a lot of dangerous people out in that area." The cab driver said.

She looked out the window. She had a nostalgic feeling as she looked out the window saw the passing the sights.

"Have you ever been to Ikebukuro?" the cab driver asked.

Turning her body away from the window.

"Yes." She replied.

"Then you should know something. There are various dangerous people here. For example-" suddenly the cab stopped.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked. Then she saw what was wrong. There was a light pole in the middle of the road. Then she saw a man panicking and running as if he was running away from someone. There she saw a man behind him; he was wearing a bartender's suit. She then decided to get out of the car.

"Wait, ojou-chan it's too dangerous! He's one of the most dangerous people here in Ikebukuro." He told her. Then she handed him the fee for the ride and grabbed her luggage.

"I'll be fine." She shut the cab door. The cab drove in the opposite direction as fast as it could. She then turned her attention to the man that was running away.

"Excuse me sir what's wrong?" she asked him. Then the man grabbed onto her.

"Please save me!"

"Hey old man!" the man behind said. Another man came up. He had on glasses and a business suit. His hair was what appears to be in dreadlocks.

"Excuse me I was wondering what you wanted with this man?" she asked the man in the business suit.

"We just want to talk to him." he replied back.

"Sir all they want to do is talk to you. I think you'll be fine." She was about to walk aside until he grabbed her again only harder this time.

"No please don't leave me!" he cried.

"You owe quite a bit of money. I want to know, when will you pay us back the money." the dreadlocks man asked.

"I'll pay you back soon I promise!" he cried out. The man was then using the girl as a shield and gripping onto her even harder.

"Ow! Sir you're hurting me now! Could you please let go?" she replied. She was trying to loosen his grip so she could break free. This was pissing the man in the bartender suit even more.

"The lady said you were hurting her. Don't you think that's an indication that you should stop touching her!" He then grabbed onto a traffic sign and tore it off. The man then backed away from the girl and suddenly he went flying into the middle of nowhere. The man then got up and ran away.

"I'll bring the money in a few days!" he shouted as he was running for his life.

Then she saw that there was a wallet on the ground.

"Wait sir you forgot your wallet on the ground!" she yelled.

"Don't worry I'm sure he'll be back once he realizes once it's gone. Besides if he runs away he can't do anything without it." The man in the business suit said.

"Oh! Thank you very much for helping me." She bowed to them. Shizuo was lighting up a cigarette not facing or looking at her.

"It's ok. Thank you for stopping him. By the way what's a pretty young girl like you doing here in Ikebukuro so late by yourself?" he asked.

"Oh I just got to Tokyo. I've been here many times, but I'm going to be staying a while so I decided to visit my friends and family, but I arrived too early." She replied.

"I'm Tanaka Tom and this is-" he said.

"Heiwajima Shizuo-san." She finished his sentence. Shizuo looked at her.

"Apparently he's pretty infamous around here." She replied and then she turned towards Shizuo.

"Though you're nothing like they say. You're a very kind person." She had a radiant smile. Shizuo immediately blushed and his cigarette fell from his mouth.

"A-arigatou." he turned his gaze away from her and he scratched his face with his finger. He was trying to hide his red face. Tom-san noticed this and he thought slyly.

"Shizuo why don't you escort this pretty ojou-san until she needs to go meet her friends." Tom-san replied.

"Tom-san!" Shizuo replied with his red face.

"Really? Are you sure? I mean…I don't want to be a burden or anything." She looked up. Shizuo looked at her innocent face and blushed even harder.

"It's ok I don't have anything to do." He turned his face sideways.

"Arigatou." She smiled again.

"See you two later." Tom-san waved bye and left the two alone.

"Mata ne Tanaka-san." She waved back.

Tom-san eventually ran into Simon.

"Oh Tom-san how are you this fine evening? Where is Shizuo-kun?" he asked with an arm full of flyers.

"Shizuo is growing up." He replied.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"He's become infatuated with a girl." Tom-san clarified.

"Really?" Simon smiled.

Ok. Well since I got a few updates on my first story I'll update with this chapter. I won't update the next chapter if I don't get at least 5 more reviews for THIS story. I'll update my other fic soon! Read and Review and enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own "Durarara!" or its characters.

Chapter 5

_Back to Shizuo_

So far all the two have done since Tom-san left was walk in awkward silence. Well…awkward on Shizuo's end. The girl doesn't even notice.

'Why the hell am I being so nervous for? She's just like any other girl. Except…she's a lot prettier...and she seems different from the rest.' He thought as they walked together. She was busy looking at the area. He looked at her through the corner of his eye. 'Pretty' was an understatement. She was drop dead gorgeous like a goddess who was sent down to Earth to watch over everyone. The girl had a certain aura to her. It was like she was royalty, but at the same time it was pure and innocent. The girl had long midnight blue hair and she beautiful sapphire eyes. A small nose and soft pink lips…like cherry blossoms. Her lips looked so kissable who wonder if they were as soft as they looked.

'Wait stop I shouldn't be thinking that, I just met her.' His face turned red and he shook his head, and his eyes focused on her again. She had soft white skin. She had really nice legs. Also, her waist was small and she had a really nice body. His eyes then looked at her chest, it was quite large and they looked soft.

'What am I doing?!' he shook his head again. His face got even redder, if that was even possible.

"Heiwajima-san are you ok?" her voice snapped him out of his thoughts. She looked at him with such innocent eyes.

"Um yea…why do you ask?" he asked while they were walking. His gaze was in a different direction.

"It's just that you haven't spoken a word since we've started walking. Am I bothering you?" she stopped and faced him.

"No it's ok. You're not a bother at all. I just got lost in my train of thought that's all." He used one hand to scratch the back of his head and the other hand he put up to say no.

He turned his head sideways.

"Isn't that luggage heavy for you?" He pointed out.

"No it's actually not that heavy." She replied.

"I'll hold your luggage so you don't have to." he offered and he started to blush again.

"Oh thank you very much." She had another radiant smile. That made him blush even more. His heart was beating faster. She then handed him all of the luggage.

"Anyways where would like to go?" he asked. She thought about it.

"I'm not sure, but I was kind of hoping if we could explore the area and just go from there." She replied and they started walking. Unknowing to them, our favourite otaku group noticed them.

"Hey isn't that Shizuo?!" Yumasaki cried. The others all looked to see what he was talking about.

"You're right." Kadota said.

"Wait! He's with a girl!" Erika pointed out.

"You're right." Yumasaki agreed.

"Let's go and follow them." Erika suggested.

"Yea!" Yumasaki said. The two started running after them.

"Oi! You two!" Kadota shouted after them. He sighed.

"I'm going to make sure those two don't get into so much trouble. We'll meet up with you later." He replied to Togusa and started running after the two.

"K." he replied as he drove off.

The two ended going to all sorts of places. First they went to a store that sold a bunch of anime and manga things. She spent some time looking at the manga books and anime DVD's. (Remember episode 20 of the anime.) There were a lot of figurines she looked to admire. She played with the gachapon machines. She got him a mobile strap.

"Here you go Heiwajima-san." She smiled at him. She got him a key chain of what appears to be a butler with black hair. (Sebastian from Kuroshitsuji XD)

"Arigatou." He blushed at the gesture.

"Did you see that?!" whispered Erika.

"Man he's so lucky! He got a Sebastian strap!" Erika cried out!

"He blushed." Yumasaki and Kadota were really surprised. First of all Shizuo was in an anime/manga store and he just blushed at a girl! Kadota had known Shizuo for many years and this is the first time he's seen him act like this.

"It's really weird seeing him like this." Kadota replied. The others agreed.

"Though I can't seem to get past that girl though." Replied Erika.

"What do you mean by that?" Yumasaki replied.

"Well that girl looks so pretty. Also, she has this aura about her, like she's not of this world." She pointed out.

"Yea. She looks like a bishoujo!" Yumasaki cried.

Then the two went to a clothing store. They were checking out the hats. One time the girl put a funny looking hat on Shizuo and they both started laughing. This surprised them even more.

"I didn't think Shizuo could laugh did you guys?" The others shook their heads.

"Oh my goodness!" all 3 were surprised because they thought they were caught, but they realized one of the salesgirls noticed Shizuo and his "date."

"You're so pretty like an angel. Come with me." She dragged the girl to a changing room. Shizuo was waiting outside the changing room minding his own business.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" the salesgirl came out with the girl. The girl was not in the flowy white dress she was in before. Now she was wearing a soft pastel pink dress that only went just above the knees and it had short slightly puffy sleeves. There were white ruffles at the neckline and at the bottom of the dress. There was a white ribbon at the neckline. Around the waistline there was white lace that emphasized even further her tiny waist. The dress was flowy at the bottom while it was tighter at the top especially at the chest area. Which emphasized her chest size. The salesgirl had placed a small tiny pink headband on her. While her hair was tied up into a loose messy side bun, but there were pieces of hair from the back of her head that were left out. They were wavy and slightly curly and they were flowing down the front and went down her chest. She looked so adorable. Shizuo instantly blushed madly and his jaw dropped. Along with the trio that was following them.

"Isn't your girlfriend so adorable?" she said.

"What do you think Heiwajima-san?" the girl asked. He looked at her.

"You look really cute." He managed to say with a red face.

"Arigatou." She said with a cute smile.

"My my what a cute ojou-san." An older lady came.

"Isn't she manager-san?" the sales girl squealed.

"Are you going to buy the dress?" she asked the girl.

"I don't know if I should." She replied.

"That's too bad. It looks really good on you." The salesgirl and manager replied.

"I'll buy the dress for you." Shizuo replied.

"Heiwajima-san I couldn't ask you to do that!" she exclaimed.

"It's ok." He said. She changed out of the dress and took out the hairstyle and into her white dress. Then they checked out.

"Did you see that?" Erika said.

"Yea! I still can't believe it, but did you see how moe the girl looked!" Yumasaki replied back. Erika agreed. This was getting so interesting to watch. Kadota still couldn't believe what he was seeing. Then he followed Erika and Yumasaki outside to follow the two.

When the two got outside she replied, "Arigatou, Heiwajima-san." She smiled at him.

"Y-you're welcome." He turned his face to hide his red face. Suddenly she ran off in a direction.

"O-oi! What are you doing?" he called after her when she stopped at a food vendor. She then came right back. In her hand she had two taiyakis in her hand. (Japanese fish-shaped cake that had a filling inside.)

"I thought we could eat these in the park!" she said. They headed towards a park and sat down and gazed upon the stars.

"Here you go Heiwajima-san." She handed him the taiyaki.

"They have chocolate filling in them. Is that ok?" she asked.

"Yea." He told her as he used one arm to support himself as he lied down. Then they started eating the taiyakis.

Kadota and Erika were hiding nearby in the bushes. Yumasaki just arrived holding 3 taiyakis.

"Arigatou." they both replied and they turned back to watch the two.

"Heiwajima-san what do you do?" she asked him.

"I'm a bodyguard of Tom-san because he's a debt collector." He replied.

"Oh really?" she replied.

"Yea. The job is ok. I don't mind it. Apparently a lot of people get scared when they hear my name." He said.

"Does it bother you?" she asked.

"Not really. I'm kinda used to it already. People have always been afraid of me. It's because I get angry a lot, and I can't really control my emotions. So I get violent, but I really don't like violence. Though there is this one guy that ALWAYS gets on my nerves." He replied as he gazed at the stars. She started to laugh. He was puzzled at why she started to laugh.

"You aren't scary at all." She said with a smile and lied down on the grass.

"I think Heiwajima-san is just like everyone else. I mean we all get angry at people, just some more than others. I think you're just more upfront about how you feel and you just use your strengths to do it." She said. He was at awe with her. Then he started to blush.

"So you aren't afraid of me? Aren't you afraid that I can hurt you with my strength." He said looking the other way.

"Why would I be? It won't change that you're a really kind and nice person and I can believe that you don't like violence." She grabbed his hand and caressed it up to her face, and gave him a warm gaze. That look on her face made him want to protect her. She looked so pure and innocent. He grabbed her and hugged her on the grass.

"Heiwajima-san?" she asked. She was caught by surprise and so were the 3 in hiding.

"Arigatou." He said as he held her lovingly.

"What a startling new development!" Yumasaki whispered. Their attention went back to the two. There taiyakis were long gone and it looked like they threw the garbage out already. Now the two were just lying on the grass gazing into the night sky.

"Heiwajima-san do you ever wonder what's really out there?" she asks.

"Sometimes." He answered back. He looked at her. Her white dress was spread out on the grass as well as her hair. The moonlight illuminated her body and her white skin while it made her hair, and eyes sparkle. She looked like a moon goddess. That night they talked about all sorts of things up until the sun had risen.

"Heiwajima-san it's things like this that make you realize how beautiful life and the world is." She said.

"Yea." He said as they looked at the sunrise. Kadota and the others however had fallen asleep and they were just waking up now.

"Wow. Are they still talking?" Erika asked as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Yea it looks like it." Replied Kadota. Eventually morning came.

"Arigatou gozaimasu for spending the whole night with me Heiwajima-san." She bowed to him.

"Uh, n-no problem." He said.

"So I guess I'll see you around." She grabbed her luggage and the bag with the dress and was about to leave.

"S-shizuo." He said. She then turned around.

"You can call me Shizuo." He said while blushing.

"Ok then mata ne Shizuo." She said.

"Wait you never told me your name!" he said.

"My name is Miyu." She said mysteriously.

"Why don't we exchange numbers?" she offered. They gave each other their mobile numbers and e-mail addresses and said their farewells.

Shizuo went off into Ikebukuro.

"Shizuo!" Tom-san called out.

"Tom-san ohayou." He said.

"Have you been out all night?" he asked.

"Y-yea." He said.

"Oh you seem to be in a good mood this morning despite the lack of sleep." He said slyly.

"W-what are you saying?" he said with a small blush on his face.

"You like her don't you?" he said mischievously. He blushed even more and turned around.

"L-let's get to work!" he said and started walking. Tom-san chuckled to himself and followed him.

With Shinra and Celty

"I had such a nice sleep didn't you Celty?" he asked. She nodded.

Ding Dong

"Who could it be at this hour?" he went to open the door. When he opened it…

"Ohsashiburi ne Shinra." The voice said.

He looked up and his eyes widened.

"M-miyu!" he cried out.

"You're early! C-come in!" he opened the door for her. As she walked into the living room, Celty ran and hugged her.

"Ohayou Celty! Ohsashiburi!" she said returning the hug.

"Come and sit. We were just about to have breakfast." Shinra said.

He placed breakfast on the table as Celty and her sat down.

"So how have you been?' he asked as he sat down.

"Things have happened." She replied as she ate her meal.

"You haven't aged at all since we last saw you." Replied Celty.

"You're right. There are some things I need to explain to you." Miyu replied.

"Though I'm guessing you want some answers on why I disappeared first." She said. They both nodded.

"I will tell you when the time comes. There are certain things that shouldn't be rushed, but believe me. I did not want to leave, and I have missed everyone very much." She said. A hand covered hers and she looked up.

"We understand and when the time comes we'll be ready to listen." Celty replied. Shinra nodded.

"Arigatou." She replied.

"Oh by the way I made all of your favourites." Shinra said.

"Oh really you didn't have to go through all that trouble," she said.

"When did you arrive? Also, how long are you going to be staying?" he asked.

"I came back last night and I'll be here for a while." She said "-but I think I might stay for good."

This caused the whole room to go silent.

"This is…this is…fantastic!" they both cried. They both hugged her tightly.

"You have to stay here!" they said.

"O-ok, but are you sure I won't be a burden!" she asked. They both waved their hands to say no.

"Oh! By the way we got you something!" Celty grabbed the vase full of flowers and the present.

"These flowers are beautiful. Arigatou! I can't believe you still remember some of my favourites." She then opened the present.

"This is beautiful! Arigatou Celty!" she hugged her tight.

"You're welcome." She said. Then she noticed the shopping.

"What's that?" She pointed out.

"Oh! That's a dress a new friend of mine got for me." She showed them the dress.

"Oh! That's so kawaii!" Shinra adjusted his glasses. Celty nodded.

"Now what should we do today?" Shinra cried out.

"Let's go outside and just hang out?" Miyu suggested.

"That sounds good to me." Shinra said.

"I have to do a quick delivery, but I'll meet you guys later." She said.

"Ok, but call us when you're done so we can tell you where we are." Miyu said.


	6. Chapter 6

Durarara! is not mine, but the OC's are.

Chapter 6

_With Izaya in the same night._

_In his office in Shinjuku_

"Who does he think he is?" Yagiri Namie mumbled under her breath.

"I still can't believe I even agreed to be his secretary." She said angrily. She was looking in the drawers of his desk and in one of them she found an old pink cell phone.

'That's strange.' She thought. She decided to turn it on while she was using the computer.

"That's weird." She saw a strange folder on the computer. Usually she just used the internet, but she decided to actually look at the computer's files this time. She clicked on one. There were a bunch of picture files. When she clicked on the first one, her eyes widened. It was a picture of Izaya probably in his teens, and he was with a beautiful girl. She had a beautiful face. She had beautiful sapphire eyes, and midnight blue hair. She had a beautiful smile and Izaya was holding her from behind and he was smiling as well. Not his usual smile, but this one seemed to be a normal smile. There was another where the two were under a sakura tree. This time they were in school uniforms, and it looked like the girl had just graduated middle school. She was smiling while he was holding and looking at her lovingly. There were ones where it was just the girl in the picture. There were even a couple of videos of them. It looked like they were really close.

After looking at all the pictures and videos Namie looked in the drawers more. She did find a photo album. Just like the computer, she found pictures of the girl. To be honest in every picture, she looked very beautiful. She looked at the cell phone.

'Could it be? Would he actually still keep her cell phone?' she thought and then she heard the door opening. There stood Izaya wide eyed. There was an awkward silence.

"Where did you find those?" he asked softly.

"I found these in the drawers." She told him. She was getting nervous. She had never seen him like this.

He went up to her. He saw that she had the photo album and she had seen the videos and pictures on the computer. In her hand he saw that she was holding _her_ cell phone.

"Don't touch those!" he yelled at her.

She was taken by surprised. He had never yelled at her and he looked so angry. She immediately put down everything on the desk and got out from behind it.

"Are you ok?" she asked him.

"Get out!" he screamed at her. He had such an angry face on. Right then and there she got her stuff and got out of the office and closed the door.

Izaya then took off his jacket and sat in his desk. He then started to look at the album. His eyes softened while looking at the pictures and then he set down the album on his desk.

He saw that Namie had turned on the pink cell phone. He then started to go onto the voice mail. He held it up to his ear and listened to the voice on the machine.

"Hi, this is Miyu. I'm not here right now so please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Bye!" then the message ended. He then looked at the cell phone, and he looked through it. There wasn't much because it hadn't been used much. He then opened his slide phone and looked at his wallpaper. It was a picture of a beautiful girl on a spring day. His eyes softened.

Flashbacks

"Izaya." There was a girl dancing in the moonlight in a flowy gown.

"Izaya." She was in a field of flowers in a white sundress.

"Izaya it's time to wake up now." The girl was now looking down on him with her hair falling around her face. They were under a tree in the summer.

End Flashbacks

"Miyu." He said softly. Suddenly tears started to fall from his eyes, and he started yelling out in frustration. He threw the chess board and its pieces on the ground from the desk. Then he fell on his knees. He started to cry even harder and then he fell on his hands. He kept on calling out her name over and over again.

"Miyu, come back." He managed to say with his tears and cries.

Namie could hear his cries through the door. He sounded like he was in excruciating pain. She then left the office building. The girl must have been that important for Izaya to lose his composure like that. It's the first time she saw him so human.

_Back to the present time._

Shinra, Celty and Miyu were out hanging out in the park. They had been shopping the whole day and it was now sunset. They were going to go home soon.

"Miyu, can I ask you something?" Shinra asked.

"Sure." She looked at him.

"Are you going to tell _him_ that you're back?" he asked. She stayed silent and walked over to the swings and sat in one. Shinra and Celty sat on the other 2 swings that were on either side of her.

"I don't know if I should." She said finally.

"Regardless of what you might think…" Shinra started.

"…he still loves you a lot." He finished. She looked up at him.

"I want him to move on." She said looking at the orange sky.

"Why can't you be with him?" Celty asked.

"A lot of things have happened. If I be with him, I'll just hurt him in the end. I can't stay with him because I will betray him." She said.

"I say that you should still tell him. Let him decide before you make any decisions. You may be surprised." Shinra said.

"Maybe." She said.

'I'm scared to see him.' She thought. 'Many things have happened since then. I'm not the same person as I used to be. I'm not the person who you thought I was.'

"Miyu?" Shinra called her name, but she was too busy thinking to notice. His voice just faded into the background.

Miyu suddenly had a flash of her past. Her eyes started to fill with tears. She covered her mouth with her hand, she couldn't let them see.

"Miyu are you alright?" Shinra asked. She nodded.

She suddenly got up.

"Let's go home for now." She started walking.

Celty and Shinra looked at each other. They were feeling the same thing; they were both worried. The same thought popped into their minds: 'Miyu what happened to you?' Then they walked to catch up with her.

Hey guys so I updated with chapter 6. I know that I made the person too Mary Sue, and I do apologize. I'm trying to go somewhere with this, so just wait and see. If by the end of this story you still don't like my character, I'll try to change it. Though for now just please be patient. I do thank everyone who did review and tried to give me some advice, but for now just wait and see where I'm going with my story. So R&R. Enjoy!

Sorry if Izaya seems too OC. I'm sorry...I know my fics suck (I was never really good at writing.) and I wouldn't be surprised if you flamed me, but please don't.


End file.
